


Daddy Joe punishes his little son

by Jackson_J



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Don't Like Don't Read, Happy birthday Miya, Joe's dick opens a new door, M/M, No beta we die like RenGa’s relationship, Non-Consensual Spanking, Shotacon, There’s no smut cuz I’m lazy, Translation, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:26:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29623434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackson_J/pseuds/Jackson_J
Summary: Joe still doesn't understand this kid's love for role-playing, or why he has decided that he's his father and Kaoru his mother, but as long as this little boy doesn't take away his nights of passion, Joe assumes he can play with him until he gets tired.
Relationships: Chinen Miya/Nanjo Kojiro | Joe, Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Chinen Miya
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	Daddy Joe punishes his little son

**Author's Note:**

> Have you read the tags? Okay, go ahead.
> 
> Happy birthday to Miya, my cute shota! Here's your present, what you seem to have been asking for ever since you fucked up Joe's love life on the beach lmaao.  
> Again I want to clarify that English is not my passion, so you can comment if the translation is decent or not!
> 
> And my [carrd](https://yiyu-dynasty.carrd.co/)

It can be said that Joe is sick of Miya.

He's a very patient man, but this little shit sitting next to him has ended up exhausting all the patience he has left in his body.

Really, he's fed up. And not only fed up; his cheek still hurts after being slapped by the woman he had tried to flirt - _fuck_ \- with. He rubs the reddish area carefully, still numb like the last time he went to the dentist to remove a tooth. Shit, that woman had a lot of strength. In a few more minutes he will likely need an ice pack to lower the swelling. Fuck. He can't help but stare at Miya as he tries to calm his anger by clenching his fists.

“Don't look at me like that,” the little shit has a mouth to complain, uh, like he didn't do anything wrong. Smiling, he adds, “dad.”

Seriously, why does this little shit look so innocent in that uniform? He looks adorable, yes, but he’s a demon!

“Can you stop? Do you hate me?” Joe sighs. He sounds like a pathetic adult, maybe he's turned into that, but how the hell can he defend himself against this kid? Whatever he says, Miya won't stop playing his stupid game, “You seem to love playing house, you're taking your role as a son seriously.”

“I don't like playing house, I just don't like people like you.”

“Hah?”

Miya's gaze seems to darken as he remembers something. He rises from the wooden bench and looks over his shoulder at Joe. The skateboard slides slowly under his foot from back to front. “I especially hate men like you.”

Joe knows what he means, probably.

“Kid, I don't know what you think of the adult world, but we don't all want eternal love, you know?”

“So why did that woman hit you, if she wasn't looking for that?”

“You said your mother was waiting for me at home!”

Miya rolls his eyes, indifferent, “So what?”

“I'm not unfaithful, I'm just looking to have fun nights. She also wanted to because I told her that I was single. But you had to show up and ruin my night!”

A disgusted expression is present on Miya's face as he listens to the man's words. He looks like he's about to hit his crotch with the skateboard. “Disgusting.”

Joe, “...”

“You better stop flirting with any pretty woman you see, or this will stop being a role play and you'll end up with 3 kids to support, besides me.”

And as calm as if he had told him the weather, Miya leaves the man with the words on the tip of his tongue. Joe is dumbfounded. That little...!

Okay, now he should get up and go home since he doesn't feel like flirting with another woman either. The second thing he does is unlock his cell phone and see the status of his conversation with that woman. Sigh... He has already been blocked. He deletes the number from his female contact list, which has gone from 79 to 68 because of that kitten.

He sighs again.

Joe thinks about how to get rid of this pesky limpet. He thinks, thinks, and thinks, believing that he has never used his brain as much as now. Aaah, nobody has prepared him for this shit.

Well, he may not have been able to stick his cock in some pretty pussy tonight (he's been like this for almost two weeks, he feels that Miya is stalking him), but at least he will have time to think about his revenge.

* * *

Two days go by. Somehow, Joe's Italian restaurant has ended up being the lair for his new group of... friends? Except for that limpet that has decided to call him "dad" whenever he is around a woman, of course. He has put up the sign indicating that the establishment is still closed, so it will open a little later than usual. He doesn't think that his customers will be bothered by this since there's no reservation of tables for today.

He’s sitting in one of the black chairs. While he waits, his finger taps the table next to him for a few seconds, watching expectantly at the door. Tap, tap, tap. Joe looks at the time on the clock. He must be close to... Then, the bell suddenly rings and someone opens the door. The first customer appears, it's Miya. He wears the school uniform, very cute, and has his skateboard under his right arm.

“Uh, did I come too early?”

Joe waits for him to walk a few more steps before getting up from the chair. Although Miya likes cats and sometimes he looks like one, he seems to be oblivious to the dangerous aura that envelops Joe's muscular body.

“No, I told you to come at this hour. The others will come a little later. You and I have something to do, right, son?”

Miya feels a chill creeping up his spine. With a tight smile, he asks, “What do you mean?”

Joe smiles too. He grabs Miya's arm and answers, “Dad is going to punish you for being a bad kid.”

The color on Miya's face goes from white, to green, to purple in just a couple of seconds. But Joe intends to punish him seriously, so he ignores the sound of the falling skateboard and the complaints of a frightened Miya. He drags him into one room without letting go of his uniform. Even the beret has fallen somewhere, maybe in the hall.

“No, stop! Let go of me, gorilla!”

Kaoru's face appears in his mind and Joe's brow furrows in annoyance. “You seem to have learned a lot of bad words from mom. I'm going to have to punish you twice as much!”

Joe closes the door after entering the room. Miya's normally pale face is now red, it also looks like he's starting to sweat. The man internally feels a little sorry, but he sees no other way for this kid to listen to him and stop. Miya has taken the game too far, so he has the right to take it far too, right?

“Put me down!” Miya groans.

Inside the room there are two small tables and a sofa, also two shelves full of books that appear to be about cooking, and a coffee maker. Joe accepts Miya's demand, but instead of putting him on the floor, he sits on the sofa and effortlessly lays him face down on his lap.

“Stop, Joe! I don’t like this!”

“Are you afraid that your dad is going to punish you, but not of putting him in trouble in front of other people? You reap what you sow.”

“I know, I’m sorry! Just… I’ll never do it again!”

“You said it once, and you did it again. Whatever you say, I'm still angry.”

“D-dad… please no…”

Suddenly, Miya notices Joe's fingers trying to unbutton his trousers. Despite lying in a comfortless position, the boy struggles trying to run away. However, Joe's right hand was pressing down on him - his force is a huge weight on his back, so he can only growl and yell at him as he kicks into the air, of course trying to kick him in the face. He shouts, “Perverted! Are you so needy? Are you a man or a teenager with testosterone through the roof?”

“You…” Joe blinks, surprised by those words. Anyway, he doesn't hesitate to pull Miya's trousers and underwear down to his knees while saying: “Kids like you shouldn't be saying those things.”

And then he sees two little round, smooth, hairless mountains of snow. He notices that the body under his sight is small and thin, more than he appears to be. Joe swallows, suddenly somewhat thirsty. It's when his confidence plummets that he thinks leaving those two little balls of flesh red-hot due to his spanks isn't a very healthy idea.

Joe notices that Miya has gone quiet, shaking a little. Maybe he's dying of embarrassment. However, for some reason, Joe can't help but caress one buttock and start making circles on the skin with his fingertips. Fuck. Yes, he admits that ass is captivating him. Yeah he's so needy he's even drooling watching a kid's ass. Joe's neurons have completely shut down like a computer. What the fuck is he doing?

“I’m sorry… Dad, daddy…”

What is this little shit saying and why is he using that tone? And why the hell is his cock reacting? Crap.

Joe takes a breath, he's about to explode. He just wanted to assume his role as a father and punish his son the old-fashioned way. So why...?

The first slap comes without warning, the big rough hand falls on both buttocks. Miya is startled, his body shaking under Joe's dominance. He hasn't even screamed. Again, another spanking. This time, Miya groans in pain, “Daddy, please stop... I promise I won't bother you again…”

He looks like he's about to cry when the third spanking catches him off guard.

Joe smiles. “Will you stop bothering me?”

“Yes, yes! So stop, it hurts…”

“Will you do it again?”

Miya doesn't answer him. Joe decides to squeeze one of the buttocks, then spank him again with more vigor.

“No, I won’t do it again! Sorry, I’m sorry!”

“Have you learned your lesson, Miya?”

“Yes…”

“Okay,” Joe sighs in relief, “good boy.”

Miya's buttocks are now of a pinkish color, even though the spanking wasn't very harsh. He stands up alone, and his trousers finally fall to his ankles. His little hands are covering his lower front as best he can, as if wanting to hide the consequences of his actions. A rather perverted thought crosses Joe's mind. He sees in his gestures some eroticism mixed with innocence, but what kind of eroticism could a 13-year-old boy have? For the love of God, has he gone crazy?

“I'm sorry, was I too harsh? Does it hurt?”

Miya keeps his head down, but Joe can still see the blush on his cheeks and tears piling up in the corners of his greenish eyes. “No…”

Seeing that Miya hasn't pulled up his pants yet, perhaps due to embarrassment or shock, Joe crouches down in front of him and takes care of it, feeling guilty about the state he has left the kid in. But what Joe didn't expect was Miya's arms to wrap around his neck tightly.

“Miya?”

“I'm sorry, daddy. Don’t hate me, please.”

Uh? Why does Miya sound like he's taking house play very seriously? Joe doesn't know the reason for his change in attitude, but he returns the hug and whispers like a true father, “I don't hate you, how could I hate you? You’re still a child and you don’t understand some things, but you must know the limit.”

“Mmn.”

“Know? I promise you that I'm not going to flirt with any woman in front of you and mom, okay?”

Miya's eyes sparkle again without tears in them. “Really?”

“Yes.”

“Thank you, daddy!”

“Yes, yes.”

Joe strokes Miya's head. Something strange is going on in his relationship with him, but he can't figure out what it is. First of all, he still doesn't understand this kid's love for role-playing, or why he has decided that Joe is his father and Kaoru his mother, but as long as this little boy doesn't take away his nights of passion with pretty ladies, Joe assumes he can play with him until he gets tired.

Now it's time to think about something else, he still has an erection down there.


End file.
